YWE Roadblock 2017
Background Kid Wild vs Cipher: Cipher and Kid Wild clash here as the two power houses look to increase there chances at becoming No.1 Contenders for the US Title at Wrestlemania. Tag Titles - SWED© vs Mo' Money: after watching the history of the Tag Titles SWED have challenged past Tag Team champions to matches in order to prove they are the best. Mo' Money return and accept the challenge. Do Mo' Money still have it? Rocker vs Demon Extreme: His name is Demon Extreme and he has been responsible for attacking Rocker since TLC. Tornado worked out a contract with Demon Extreme and ordered the Demon to face Rocker face to face in a match. Who ever he is can he stand up to the former Undisputed Champion Rocker? AJ Reyez: There was controvery at the Royal Rumble as it seemed AJ didnt get eliminated yet instead of continuing the match he instead forfeited the match to PJ Skillz. Whats up with that? US Title - Angel© vs Jacob Cass: These two were at fault for eliminating each other in the Royal Rumble. Coincidentally Cass is the current No.1 Contender for the US Championship. Since Cass has come the the YWE hes had quiet a big mouth, but can he back it up against the 'Priest of Pain'? Antho and DoggyDogg: These two officially will face each other at Wrestlemania but they have been ordered to come face to face first without touching each other. Whats will become of this? Lula vs PJ Skillz: It was Lula that put PJ Skillz on the shelf and beat him for the YWE Title. PJ Skillz won the Rumble but says before he can go to wrestlemania he wants to take out the trash that took him out. These two rivals fight in a No DQ match weeks before Wrestlemania. Alieus vs Arrow: After vacating the title Tornado wanted to award the title to PJ Skillz but the YWE higher ups saw through Tornado;s Bias and commanded that the Title will remain vacant until Wrestlemania but Arrow and Alieus must be given another chance to win the title. They now compete so see who will face the Rumble winner PJ Skillz at Wretslemania. Both Arrow and Alieus detest Tornado and claim if he gets in there way in this match they will both take him out. Match Card YWE Championship #1 Contender's Match Arrow vs. Alieus No Disqualification Match PJ Skillz vs. Lula YWE United States Championship Angel © vs. Jacob Cass Rocker vs. Demon Extreme YWE Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. Mo' Money (Yung Kash & Bruizah) United States Championship #1 Contender's Match Kid Wild vs. Cipher Results *1. SWED issued an open challenge to any team to face them at Wrestlemania 6. *3. After the match, Cipher attack Kid Wild via frustration. *4. AJ Reyes distracted Lula after Skillz irish whips Lula to the ropes as Reyes tripped Lula's feet. After the match, Skillz & Reyes celebrated in the ring then Skillz went to the back as Reyes lay boots onto Lula. *5. Match ended in No Contest when both men didn't answer to the Referee's 10 Count. PJ Skillz would attack both Alieus & Arrow after the match. Miscellaneous *Demon Extreme vs. Rocker never took place as Demon Extreme attack Rocker with a Steel Chair before the match and left *Lula would confront AJ Reyes during an in-ring promo over his actions at the Royal Rumble, setting up a potential program between the two. *Antho & DoggyDog would fight each other at ringside following a verbal exchange in the ring that ended with Antho giving DoggyDog an AKO through the announcer table. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs Category:2017